Fire
by Olv1993
Summary: One night at Robert's holiday mansion in Greece, a fire occurs. But who started the fire? And why?
1. The Fire

This idea came randomly one night, but here is me trying (I worry I may fail) to do a mystery.

* * *

It was a nice peaceful quiet night as Robert slept in his family holiday mansion on the outskirts of Athens, Greece about a mile from his own Olympia Stadium. That was until a little Frenchman ran into his room. As a light sleeper, the shouting automatically woke him up.

"Robert! Robert! Wake up! It's urgent!" Robert sat up and glared at him.  
"What is it Oliver? Did you have to disturb me while I sleep?"  
"Yes! There's a fire! We've gotta get out now!"  
"A fire!? Did you call the fire brigade?"  
"Yes! Yes! Now come on! We gotta get out quick!" Robert got up at that moment and he closed the door before they speedily walked down the hall.  
"Did you get Enrique and Johnny up?"  
"I went to their rooms on the way here but they're gone!"  
"Hmm, that's rather odd. Well let's hope they've got out themselves. How could a fire have started in the first place?"  
"I have no idea. I woke up and smelt smoke I went downstairs following my nose, I saw smoke and just ran to get everyone out!"  
"I guess the fire department will be able to tell us when they get here."

They went outside the mansion and smoke could be seen rising from the left side of the building. This is where they headed to see where abouts the fire was coming from. As they turned the corner, there stood a familiar red-head who was watching the fire seep out of the building with a sparkle in his eyes. But as he heard them approach he blinked as his eyes became dull.

"Johnny! Where were you! I went into your room to get you up and you were gone!" Oliver said as he saw him.  
"Oh, I was having a little midnight walk and then when I came back, I saw smoke so I decided to check it out!"  
"And you never thought of coming inside to wake the rest of us!?" Robert scolded.  
"Figured one of you two would wake up since you're light sleepers. Where's Enrique?" Johnny replied.  
"He wasn't in his room when I went to wake him, so I hope he's alright!" Oliver sighed.  
Johnny smirked. "He'll be fine! He'll find his own way out or the fire brigade'll find him, you did call them right?"  
"Of course, it was the first thing I did when I saw the smoke!" Oliver said proudly.  
"I guess we wait, right Robert?"  
"Yes, but I am pondering about what may have caused a fire here in the first place, looking from here it is currently and may have started in the kitchen."

* * *

About five minutes later, the fire engine came and the firemen quickly put out the fire, plus they rescued a familiar figure from the building.

"Enrique! W-what happened!?" Oliver shouted as the man came out with the Italian over his shoulder.  
"It looks like he collapsed miss, he should go to hospital, he could have fainted due to inhaling the smoke!"  
"Um, I'm a boy! And yes we will take him in Robert's helicopter now!"

He helped them place Enrique in the helicopter and Robert flew them to the helicopter. They told the doctor what happened and he was checked over, after much examination the doctor cam to speak with Robert, Oliver and Johnny who were sitting drinking coffee or water.

"Your friend has appeared to inhaled quite a few fumes from the smoke, but it doesn't appear that they made him faint, but that he was actually sleeping before the fire ignited. He will recover since he was lucky enough to not have been there long enough!"  
"When can we see him!?" Oliver stood up and Robert put a hand on his shoulder.

He looked at Robert and sat down knowing that Robert's glare meant 'sit down and be patient!'

"I wouldn't suggest he have any visitors right now because he may be worse than we first thought so we'll be watching him overnight. I suggest you come by tomorrow afternoon, since if he as well as we think he is, he'll hopefully be awake and able to see people.

"Thank you!" Robert stood up and they left.

They flew back to the mansion as the fire brigade deemed it safe enough to still sleep in overnight because the fire only remained inside the kitchen. So when they returned they went to bed like nothing had happened although they were fully aware that something had, and what had happened kept poor Oliver worrying.

* * *

The three of them awoke in the morning and met in the dining room.

"Morn' Rob, John!" Oliver yawned, barely able to say more than one syllable of a word.  
"Good Morning Oliver, troublesome sleep?" Robert asked noting the rings around Oliver's eyes.  
"Yeah..." Oliver let out another yawn.  
"Aw! Does baby Olive miss Enrique-poo!?" Johnny grinned.

Oliver glared at him.

"I'm not 'Olive'!"  
"Johnathon, of course Oliver is just concerned about Enrique. Those two are the closest on this team and Oliver tends to let himself worry about these things. I'm sure you're wondering if he'll be alright too, I know I am!"

Oliver smiled at Robert who nodded at him. Johnny snorted.

"Ha! I couldn't care less about Enrique! I never liked him! He was always annoying! I don't really care about what happened to him!"  
"Johnathon! How can you say that!? Enrique is a valued member of our team! Must I remind you that the four of us are a team!? And how dare you speak of him as if he was dead!"  
"Whatever Robbie! Meh, I'm outta here!" Johnny shoved his hands in his pockets and left.  
"Oliver, it'll be alright. Enrique will be fighting fit before you know it!"  
"Thank you Robert!"

* * *

Who do you think did it? I haven't quite chosen the culprit yet, but I'd like to know who you think it may be. Please Review! XD!


	2. Enrique's Side Of The Story

This contains speech, a lot of speech! XD! Anyway here's chapter 2, where we get Enri's 'side' of the story! XD!

* * *

It had been a slow day and the afternoon came eventually. Robert took Oliver to visit Enrique, Johnny would've been made to come with them, but he disappeared after he left the dining room. The nurse allowed them into Enrique's hospital room.

"Hey guys! What's up!?"  
"Enrique!" Oliver ran and gave his friend a hug. "I'm so glad you're ok!"  
"Yeah I'm great! But can you two tell me something?"  
"Tell you what?" Oliver asked as he pulled away from the hug and stood up.  
"WHAT AM I DOING WAKING UP IN SOME HOSPITAL!?"  
"Huh? Didn't you realise that there was a fire in the castle last night? You were in the kitchen where it started." Oliver told him.  
"What are you talking about Oliver? I never went into the kitchen at all yesterday. I went to bed, slept and woke up in here!"  
"So you DID NOT start a fire in the kitchen?"  
"No, I was never in there Robert. I know that Oliver has to be in there if I was to use something like the oven, to prevent something like this from happening!"  
"Hmm..."  
"What is it Robert?" Oliver asked.  
"Well, if you didn't start the fire or even fall asleep in the kitchen. Then how did it start and who put you in there?" Robert said looking at Enrique.  
"I don't know...Johnny! You know he likes fire! And he'd wanna blame me too! He probably wanted me to burn in that fire too!"  
"You don't actually think he was gonna kill him! Do you Robert?" Oliver said bringing up his hands like he was going to defend himself, fear was evident in his voice.  
"He does like fire and his eyes were sparkling, like he was attracted to the flames as we approached him. If he did light the fire, I do see a reason that he would want to blame you for it. Did you do anything to upset him yesterday?"  
"Usual arguments. Nothing that'd make him want to KILL me! Or at least that's what I thought!"  
"He may not have intended to kill you Enrique, I don't quite think he is capable of doing it. I do think that he may have wanted to hurt you though."  
"But Robert, Johnny spoke of Enrique like he was already dead this morning! Are you sure that his intention was just to hurt and not kill him?" Oliver asked.  
"He said what!?" Enrique gasped.  
"Good point Oliver. But Johnny may have done that just to upset you because he is not good with his emotions, so he tends to act out on others. But you know Enrique, you could have upset him more than you thought and he may have had enough of you and to stop himself from having you annoy him, he could have tried to scare you by endangering you."  
"Or kill me!" Enrique retorted.  
"I would not say he was trying to kill you until there is proof that this was his intention!" Robert told him.  
"But you were THERE Robert! He even spoke of Enrique like he was dead, you said so yourself! And you said his eyes sparkled at the fire! It might also have been because he was happy that his plan was working!"  
"Johnny himself that he figured we'd wake up and he showed concern by asking his whereabouts!"  
"But he could've been fibbing!" Enrique joined in.  
"You weren't there Enrique, I'm sure he was telling the truth and he would not dare lie to me."  
"How do you know for sure? For once he may have decided to lie!" Oliver said.  
"It doesn't matter, unless there is concrete evidence that Johnny set the fire and intended to kill Enrique, I am not going to say he definitely did it. I think it's time we left now Oliver."  
"But what are you gonna do Robert? Do we report the authorities that Johnny may have started the fire and has been missing today or what?" Oliver asked.  
"Wait, Johnny's missing!? Well of COURSE he musta done it! He ran away so he couldn't get caught!" Enrique complained.  
"We don't know if he's run off for sure. He may have gone for a walk, he could have come back now for all we know." Robert told them.  
"Whatever! But if he HAS run away, he must of done it!" Enrique said.  
"But we don't know for sure. Goodbye Enrique!"  
"Take care Enrique! We'll see you tomorrow!" Oliver smiled as he and Robert left.

Oliver sighed after he left the room.

"Oliver, don't worry, we'll find out who did it soon enough."  
"But we know who did it! Isn't it obvious Johnny must have started it!" Oliver snapped.  
"It appears that way, but I think if Johnny has returned, I will question him. When Enrique comes back to the mansion tomorrow, I'd like to see their interaction from afar."  
"Afar?"  
"Yes, if either of them are lying they'd possibly react differently around each other when we're not around. If we were around they would act the way we would probably expect them to, in the best way they can."  
"Oh, so I guess that means that you don't want me to be around when Johnny sees Enrique either!"  
"Exactly, you will tell him to go into the room Johnny is in and go and make him a drink or something and I will appear to wonder off, but I will actually be waiting to listen in on Enrique and Johnny's conversation."  
"You're so nosey."  
"It may appear that way, but it is the only way to hear them."

They went onto the hospital roof and got in Robert's helicopter. As they flew, Oliver remembered something.

"You know, you could set up a camera in the room. I have one you could use, it's one of those spy ones so you'll be able to hide it easily!" Oliver smiled.  
"What in the world are you doing with one of those?"  
"Enrique gave it to me! He has about ten of them himself, I think he gave it to me when we set it up in my kitchen in order to find the muffin thief!"  
"Muffin thief?"  
"Yes! Don't you remember? Someone kept stealing them while I left them to cool down so Enrique decided to help me catch him!"  
"Didn't you ever consider that Enrique could have been the one stealing them?"  
"I knew he wouldn't! I always let him have as many as he wants since he's my best friend! Anyway, Johnny did it!"  
"Ah yes, I remember now."  
"Are you sure it isn't him? He's the worst out of us all! He stole my muffins, but that isn't the only thing he's stolen! He used to steal things and set them on fire! The police have even caught him on a few occasions!"  
"He USED to, he hasn't done such a thing since he won the titles of UK champion and Europe's second best Beyblader!"  
"That doesn't mean he's reformed exactly!"  
"But it could mean he has!"

They were silent for the rest of the flight to Robert's Greek mansion.


	3. Johnny's Side Of The Story

Sorry, this one took so long (almost 6 months -_-') I struggled to write what I wanted to put in this chapter, but I finally got what I wanted in it. You might want to re-read the previous chapters if you haven't already to refresh your memory, but it's your choice. ^_^ So enjoy this chapter, hopefully I won't take so long for the next one, even though unlike these first three I haven't started it yet. (I was trying to write this chapter the same day I finished chapter 1 & wrote all of 2, a few days before I published the story.) Blah, blah, blah, there's quite a bit of conversation here and there probably will be in the next one and I'm going to shut up now and let you read it, enjoy! XD!

* * *

Robert and Oliver returned to the mansion and went into the dining room. Johnny was there sitting at the table of which his feet were on top of. A piece of paper was in his hand and it was burning. But as the door opened, Johnny crushed the paper in his hand, snuffing out the fire and stuffed it in his pocket. He glared at the two newcomers.

"And hello to you too Johnathon!" Robert glared back.  
"Hnn..." Johnny grunted.  
"Where have you been?" Robert asked.  
"Out for a walk I have to get away from a grouch and a baby!"  
"Another walk? It's not like you to take walks. What has made you decide to start doing such things?"  
"Can't a guy take a walk if he feels like it! Sheesh! Robert your so nosey!"  
"I've heard." Robert said glancing at Oliver. "It's not like you to take walks, you usually decline when we ask you to come on one."  
"But Robert, you KNOW I hate group activities. Why's taking a walk such a big deal!"  
"It's rather odd that you were 'taking a walk' before the fire erupted AND before we went to see Enrique."  
"Coincidence! I went for a walk today because I didn't want to be roped into going!"  
"Or were you worried the truth would come out?" Oliver asked suddenly.  
"What! What do you mean 'the truth'?" "That Enrique would tell us his side of the story and that he'd blame you and you'd fight or something! Either way, all evidence points to you! You tried to KILL Enrique in a kitchen fire and made it look like an accident!" Oliver pointed his finger directly at Johnny.  
"No I didn't. As far as you know, he could've been lying to you two and shifted the blame onto me. I'll admit I've never been particularly nice to Enrique, but I'd never try to KILL him!"  
"But you have anger issues! Enrique tends to make you snap! You would probably go too far, knowing how angry you can get!"  
"I don't have anger issues, he just pisses me off...Alot!"  
"Same thing!"  
"Are you trying to piss me off Oliver!"  
"I think you should both stop now." Robert interjected.  
"Robert, look at Johnny's pocket..." Oliver whispered.  
"Johnathon! Were you smoking inside MY family holiday mansion! How disrespectful! And to stuff it in your pocket, you could burn yourself AND set fire to your trousers!" Robert shouted.  
"Calm down! It's not a fag, I know to smoke it outside -it's like illegal to do it inside public places where I live anyway!"  
"Then what is it!"  
"Paper, Robert!" Johnny took out the almost completely burnt paper, the flames had gone out, but there was still smoke leaving it into the atmosphere.  
"Throw it away! Do I have to tell you not to burn just anything you feel like!"  
"No, not really, not like I'd listen!" Johnny said as got up and put it in the bin.  
"Well you should! I am your team captain and I have straight authority over you!"  
"Whatever!"  
"Um, I think you're the ones who should stop it, does there always have to be one argument after the other?" Oliver stated.  
"Sorry Oliver, why don't you make us some refreshments and some snacks?" Robert asked while rubbing his temples.  
"I'm not a servant!"  
"Please Oliver, I think something made from you would benefit us all much better than something one of the servants could whip up! Please?"  
"Ok!" Oliver left the room and Robert sat a few seats down from Johnny.  
"What! I didn't do ANYTHING to Enrique, so why're ya interrogating me?" Johnny snapped.  
"I want the truth Johnathon, I have to know every last detail so I know how the fire started." Robert said calmly.  
"I TOLD you, I woke up and went out for a walk."  
"Did you see Enrique up during this time."  
"No, I hadn't seen him since yesterday afternoon, before we went to bed!"  
"Did you hear anyone walking around as you went out for your walk?"  
"No, I don't believe I did." Johnny glared, appearing to calm down.  
"Well, I believe that you could be lying." Robert sighed.  
"No, as far as I knew, I was the only one awake! Robert, I didn't DO anything! As far as you know Enrique could've set the whole thing up."

Robert paused, it was true that Enrique was smarter than he appeared. But to do such a thing as this, he wasn't sure if he would.

"Look, he KNOWS about my attraction to fire, just like you and Oliver do. He also knows that I don't like him, he doesn't like me either. It's quite an easy setup if you ask me!"  
"I guess it's possible. But, you didn't hear anyone walking around." Robert knew that their footsteps would've echoed down the hallways in the silence of the night.  
"No, but Enrique probably is an expert at sneaking around. Probably either from trying to get out of his house to escape schoolwork and see his girlfriends, or leaving one of thier houses and going home without getting caught by one of his girlfriends, parents or servants."

Robert thought that Johnny had once again put a good point across. He decided he'd leave their conversation there and he'd wait for Enrique to return tomorrow, besides Oliver had just returned to the room with a tray of drinks and snacks.

* * *

So, I guess you can say that's Johnny's 'side' of the story and I'm still not set on a culprit. XD!


	4. Enrique Returns, Time To Start The Plan!

See? Wasn't so long between updates this time! XD! Even though in the last chapter I didn't want to finish it until I got what I wanted to be said in it, this time even though I didn't get everything I wanted, I decided to stop it where it is. If I did write everything I wanted to happen in this chapter, I think it would've been long, so I'm saving some things for the next chapter. XD!

* * *

It had been quite a peaceful evening, since Enrique wasn't around to argue with Johnny. But Oliver did send the Scotsman plenty of glares, which made Johnny start to argue with him. It basically went like this:

Oliver glared at Johnny as he put food in his mouth. Johnny looked up to see the Frenchman staring evilly at him.

"What!" Johnny spat.  
"Oh, nothing. Murderer." Oliver then looked down to his food.  
"I didn't KILL him! You KNOW he's alive!"

Oliver shrugged.

"You tried to though."  
"Did not!"

Oliver then ate his food silently until he sent Johnny another glare five minutes later and the cycle was to start again.

* * *

Now it was the next morning and Robert and Oliver were flying in the helicopter to the hospital, to pick up Enrique.

"Um, Robert?" Oliver sighed.  
"Yes Oliver?"  
"I never asked yesterday, what did you find out talking to Johnny?"  
"He believes that Enrique has set him up. He claims to have not heard anyone walking around as he was going out for his walk."  
"Because no one WAS up, Enrique was asleep ALL night! Johnny took him out of his room and made a fire. Johnny set ENRIQUE up!" Oliver argued.  
"Oliver, I know that is what you want to believe, you and Enrique are very close so you want to take his side. I think it is possible that either one of them could have set the other up. That is why I think it is best to wait until Enrique is back at the mansion. Did you remember to set up the camera?"  
"Of course I did, I hid it in a good place. Are you sure Johnny will be in there when we come back."  
"I told him to stay there until we return, he didn't take it well. He said he can do what he wants, but I told him that best to stay in one place so that he and Enrique can avoid each other."  
"You sound like you are wanting to make them argue, since I'm sure Johnny won't be happy to see Enrique enter the room when you told him that you wanted them to avoid each other."  
"I know, but it may push them into an argument about the fire."

Oliver nodded and they were silent for the rest of the flight. When they got to the hospital they got Enrique onto the helicopter as quickly as they could, no point in wasting time.

"Oliver, are you ok?" Enrique asked as they were in the air.  
"Hmm...Yeah, I'm just happy your coming back. But, I'm worried that Johnny is going to try to hurt you again."  
"Don't worry I'll be ok, as long as you two are here!"

Oliver gave him a weak smile.

"I doubt Johnathon will hurt him, unless Enrique decides to provoke him." Robert interrupted.  
"But that fire was unprovoked." Oliver told him.  
"Possibly, or he was still annoyed from the arguments that occurred that day. That is IF he started the fire."  
"You think he might not of done it? Robert, all evidence points to HIM!" Enrique frowned.  
"I had a chat with Johnathon yesterday, he put some interesting points across."  
"Huh?"  
"What I mean Enrique, is that he may NOT have created the fire in the first place. He strongly believes that you framed him."

Enrique opened his mouth to argue.

"I am aware of the possibility that he may be framing you. I am trying to judge this in a fair way, so don't think that I have taken his side. I think that it could've been either of you at this moment in time."

Enrique looked at the ground and Oliver gave him a small smile. They were silent for the rest of the journey.

* * *

When they went inside the mansion, Robert and Oliver executed their plan flawlessly. Enrique walked into the room Johnny was in while Robert 'went to help Oliver with refreshments'.

What he really did was wander into another room to watch Johnny and Enrique's encounter on his laptop, the camera sent a signal to the laptop via a wireless adapter so that he could watch the action live. Which was convenient in case one of them spotted the camera and destroyed the footage, Robert would have the footage saved on his laptop and also know that he should go to the door to listen in to the conversation if he wanted to hear anymore evidence, that or stop someone getting hurt.

That someone would be Enrique, who probably would've accused Johnny so much that the redhead would resort to violence to shut him up, there has never been a time to Robert's knowledge where Enrique was the one beating Johnny up.

* * *

Johnny looked in the direction of the door when he heard it open, to his displeasure, it was a certain Italian blonde. He thought he'd heard Oliver tell someone that he was going to make refreshments and Robert say that he would help him, well he knew that they MUST have been talking to Enrique, but he didn't expect him to come into the room Johnny was occupying. Upon Enrique entering the room both their eyes widened, Oliver told Enrique that Johnny was in another room and Robert had told Johnny to stay in the room they were both currently occupying. But Enrique didn't leave the room, no he decided to sit down across the table from Johnny. Enrique rested his elbows on the table, clasped his hands one on top of the other with his chin rested on top and gave Johnny an interrogating glare. The red head was leaning back on his chair, arms folded as he watched the blonde go and sit in front of him, he too sent Enrique a deathly glare.

They sat in silence thier eyes locked onto each others.

* * *

Meanwhile Oliver DID actually go to the kitchen, he took his time making four cups of tea (yes, even Johnny had it on occasion, even if he didn't want it, someone else would and Oliver couldn't be bothered to go into the cupboard and pour him a glass of cola.) and a couple of ham and cheese sandwiches.

As he silently buttered some bread he paused and with a gasp he listened. Nothing, not a sound, it was so eerily silent. Oliver looked towards the door as if someone was about to come in, it was too quiet, he thought for sure he would've heard the angry shouting voices of Johnny and Enrique by now. Something was wrong and it made him worry.

* * *

"So..." Johnny and Enrique said at the same time.

They continued to stare for a few more moments, eyes not leaving each other.


	5. It Wasn't Me, It Was You!

Robert stared at the screen, concentrating on the action or more specifically the lack of it. This unusually silent behaviour between the two intrigued him, Robert wondered what they were up to. It wasn't possible that they were in on it together, was it? If they both created a fire, was Johnny trying to help Enrique die or were they both planning to kill him and maybe Oliver too? But then Johnny and Enrique may have gotten into an argument and the redhead pushed the blonde onto the ground unconscious? All these questions came to Robert's mind, until something started to happen.

"So..." Johnny and Enrique said at the same time.

Robert blinked, was that ALL they had to say? Something most surely was about to happen...And as usual, he was right.

"So..." Johnny and Enrique both said once again.  
"Why don't you start?" Enrique sneered.  
"Nah, you say it first..." Johnny smirked.  
"I think it's your turn to speak!"  
"Nope, you wanna say something, so why don't you say it?"  
"Not until you tell me what is on your mind!" Enrique's glare intensified.  
"Well I won't tell you until you tell me what you're thinking! If I want to tell you, that is!" Johnny's glare also intensified.  
"Say it!"  
"No! You say it!"  
"No! You!"  
"No!"

Johnny stood up, waving a fist into the air and Enrique did the same, but slammed his fists onto the table, their tempers raised.

"You started the fire so admit it!" They both shouted. "No I didn't!"

They glared at each other for a few moments, Johnny putting his fist down and then both of them sitting down.

"You must've...You want me out of the Majestics because you hate me, so you decided to set me up. You knew that creating a fire and putting yourself in the centre of it would look like something I'VE done to get at you!" Johnny sighed.  
"Johnny..." Enrique looked at him, face full of sorrow, before changing it to an annoyed expression. "Hey! Don't pin it on ME! It clearly WAS you! YOU dragged me into the kitchen and created the fire! Don't forget that YOU HATE ME!"  
"So, I don't LIKE YOU! Doesn't mean that I STARTED IT! YOU HATE ME just as much!"  
"Yeah, yeah, but I still say that YOU did it!"  
"Doesn't mean I did!" Johnny snapped.  
"Well it doesn't mean I did either!" Enrique moaned.

* * *

Now Oliver could hear a bit of shouting, although by the sounds of things the two of them weren't getting anywhere with their accusations. Oliver wondered if Robert had come to a conclusion yet, he really wanted this to be over and done with. Although even if Robert found the culprit, what would he do? Call the authorities? Kick them out of the Majestics? Or just simply lecture them? Or even stay silent and just try to prevent such things from happening again? As these questions muddled Oliver's mind he lost concentration and scraped himself on the cheese grater. His hand throbbed with pain and blood seeped out, Oliver screamed.

* * *

Robert heard the scream. He knew that he should stay, but by the looks of things the two of themm had heard it too. So Robert decided to go to Oliver to check up on him.

* * *

Both Johnny and Enrique's eyes widened as they heard the scream.

"What did you do to Oliver!" Enrique snarled.  
"Nothing! I should be asking YOU what you did to him!" Johnny growled.  
"But I haven't been here! Obviously YOU set something up in the kitchen to hurt him as he and Robert went to pick me up!"  
"I did NOT! I stayed here as Oliver and Robert got you!"  
"Hey, isn't Robert with Oliver?" Enrique asked.  
"Yeah so?" Johnny frowned.  
"What if ROBERT is threatening Oliver with a knife or something?" Enrique pointed upwards to show that he was making a point.  
"That's CRAZY! But, say if neither of us set up the fire...Maybe Robert did...He put you there, set up a fire and KNEW that Oliver would wake up and hopefully go to see you...But then Oliver would faint and you and him would DIE in the fire and I'd get the blame!" Johnny pouted, he disliked the fact that he kinda agreed with Enrique.  
"I think I could believe that...Robert's always complaining about us being uncouth!" Enrique looked confused, he couldn't believe that he and Johnny were agreeing on something for once.  
"You think Robert stabbed Oliver and is gonna stab you and put all the blame on me?" Johnny asked.  
"Maybe, but we know his plan! So let's rescue Oliver and stop that madman!" Enrique's point turned into a fist and then he swung the arm towards the door pointing at it as he said it.

Johnny nodded and they got up to 'rescue' Oliver.

* * *

Oliver bit his lip, he was sure that the others MUST have heard him. If anything, he hoped Johnny had given away a possibility that he did it, if he didn't, Oliver knew that he'd ruined the plan. As he stood string in daze at his bleeding fingers, he didn't hear the sound of footsteps coming towards the kitchen.

"Oliver, are you quite alright? I heard you scream. Is anything the matter?"

Oliver stared at Robert with wide eyes, tears seemed to form, Robert noticed the hand and gasped.

"Sorry!"

Oliver shook, Robert started to walk towards him. Oliver worried that Johnny could be beating up Enrique now, although it was actually eerily silent.

"Oliver! What happened!" A new voice gasped.

Oliver blinked, Enrique just entered the kitchen, soon followed by Johnny. Robert looked behind himself, as both the blonde and redhead's eyes widened.

"I...Was right!" Johnny gasped.  
"Yeah looks like it!" Enrique glared and walked over to Oliver.

Robert gave a confused look.

"Poor Oliver, how dare he try to slice and dice you with the cheese grater!" Enrique growled, as he checked out Oliver's hand and let the greenette to the sink.  
"I can't believe you Robert." Johnny sighed.

Enrique turned the tap on, the cool water washed the blood away.

"And to think that you pretended to help us, making us think that the other must've us done it!" Enrique said, as he glared at Robert.  
"Setting us up for an arguement just now!" Johnny also glared at the German.  
"Are you two accusing me of setting you two up and that I made you blame each other?" Robert gasped.  
"Enrique! It CAN'T be Robert! I HAS to be Johnny! I KNOW IT!" Oliver gasped.

Enrique blinked at him.

"No Oliver, me and Johnny figured it out, Robert's trying to kill us and pin it on Johnny!" Enrique smiled.  
"NO! I don't believe you! It HAS to have been Johnny! It HAS to!" Oliver cried.  
"Oliver calm down, let's put some plasters on your wounds." Enrique replied.  
"No! I can do it myself!" Oliver snapped and stormed out of the room.

Enrique turned his focus back on Robert, who looked shocked.

"He so strongly thinks it's me..." Johnny sighed.  
"Robert brainwashed him into thinking so!" Enrique sighed.  
"I did no such thing." Robert frowned.  
"We can't believe you!" Johnny crossed his arms.  
"How uncouth..." Robert muttered.  
"We KNEW you'd think that, you ALWAYS think we ARE!" Enrique smirked.  
"Just admit it already Robert!" Johnny glared.  
"I have nothing to admit!" Robert glared back.  
"Yes you DO! Admit that YOU dragged me into the kitchen!" Enrique pointed at him.  
"YOU lit the fire!"  
"YOU KNEW that Oliver would wake up and find me!"  
"Then he'd faint due to the smoke as he was panicking over Enrique and the fire!"  
"Then me and Oli would DIE because it was too late!"  
"And you'd blame ME for it all!"

Robert gasped, how did the come to such an absurd conclusion?

* * *

So Johnny and Enrique have their mind set on a culprit, but do you agree with them? I think there might be one or two chapters left now! Although that's only if I'm deciding to stick to the culprit I've chosen! XD!


	6. Putting Pieces Together

This chappie came out quite long, oh well. I was trying to get all that I wanted into this chapter.

* * *

"Just admit it already Robert!" Enrique glared.  
"Yeah, we KNOW you did it, but tried to make us pin it on each other." Johnny snarled.  
"Since blaming each other is the predictable thing."  
"How absurd, I had nothing to do with the fire." Robert told them.  
"But I didn't do it!" Enrique whined.  
"Nor did I." Johnny nodded.  
"As far as I know, one or both of you could be lying. Do you really think I'd damage my own kitchen and attempt to murder someone for such a petty thing as bad behaviour?"  
"Well, ya never know!" Enrique grinned cheekily.  
"No, I guess not..." Johnny sighed, looking at the ground and putting his hands in his pockets.  
"Sorry Robert, this whole thing has made me a little jumpy since whoever did it could try to kill me again." Enrique smiled, kindly.  
"Yeah, I wanna get this over with." Johnny looked at Robert, his eyes full of sadness.

Robert nodded, he too wanted to find the culprit, then he remembered the ideas he got as he watched the two.

"Enrique?" He asked.  
"Yeah?" The blonde raised an eyebrow.  
"Everything is alright with you, isn't it? You haven't been depressed or anything lately?"  
"No, why do you ask?" Enrique looked confused.  
"Nothing, I just wondered."  
"Wait, Robert! I did NOT attempt suicide! How could you accuse me of such a thing! I don't hate Johnny so much as to kill myself and make it look like HE did it!"

Both Robert and Johnny's eyes widened at the angry blonde.

"Really?" Johnny seemed to have a sigh of relief.  
"Yeah. I guess hatred has a limit." Enrique looked at Johnny with a serious expression.  
"I guess...I wouldn't try to kill you, that's just stupid..." Johnny smiled, sheepishly and then smirked. "If you weren't around who else would I have to laugh at, Oliver and Robert are no fun when it comes to arguing!"  
"Well, at least I can have fun without you around to laugh at!" Enrique pouted, folding his arms.

Johnny was about to start to argue back, but someone else's voice beat him.

"Enrique?" Oliver sighed, holding onto the doorframe, looking like he was about to cry.  
"Huh? Oliver, are you ok?" Enrique blinked, looking at the greenette.  
"Um, yeah...I just wanted to say sorry for snapping at you before."  
"It's alright, you were just worried about me, that's all." Enrique smiled.  
"Yeah, I just don't want whoever did this to hurt you again." Oliver frowned, glancing at Johnny as he spoke.  
"I know, but you don't need to worry Oliver, I can look after myself." Enrique flashed the Frenchman a reassuring grin.

Oliver just looked at him, frowning, his eyes full of worry and disbelief.

"Tell me, you didn't do this on purpose." Oliver stared deeply at the blonde.  
"The fire was not my fault Oliver. Come on, why don't we watch some TV?" Enrique smiled kindly.  
"Enri, we wouldn't understand a thing they're saying, neither of us speak Greek!" Oliver half-smiled, semming to cheer up.  
"Yeah, well there's gotta be SOMETHING fun to do around here!" Enrique smirked, leading Oliver out of the kitchen.

Robert turned his attention on Johnny once the youngest two boys left the room.

"Johnny.." Robert sighed, as Johnny turned to face him, scowling.  
"What!"  
"It appears that Enrique has nothing to do with the fire."  
"Yeah? Well, he could be putting on some act, who knows what goes on inside his crazy head."  
"I doubt he'd lie to Oliver, he should be aware that it would hurt Oliver MORE if it turned out that Enrique was lying to him."  
"I guess, Oliver's such a wimp!"

Robert sighed and shook his head, Johnny was so childish. The German man thought about the night of the fire and about when he questioned Johnny before. Johnny just glared at Robert, waiting for him to say something, since he was sure that their conversation was not over with.

"You went for a walk on the night of the fire correct?" Robert asked.  
"Yeah...You asked me about that before." Johnny raised an eyebrow.  
"I did, yet you never gave me an explanation as to WHY you went out for a walk."  
"Well, that's because...Because it's none of your business!" Johnny crossed his arms.  
"It IS my buisiness and unless you want to be accused of setting the fire and attempting to murder Enrique. I have to know what you were doing outside during the time of the fire."  
"I was..." Johnny mumbled, looking away from Robert..  
"I beg your pardon?"  
"I was...Sleep walking..." Johnny slowly moved his eyes towards Robert's direction.  
"You appeared perfectly awake when we found you."  
"Because I WAS awake then!" Johnny growled, glaring at Robert.  
"Johnathon, could you explain to me exactly what happened on the night of the fire because to me, you don't appear to be making much sense." Robert sighed.  
"I've been sleep walking every night since we got here." Johnny told him and Robert nodded. "I don't usually sleep walk, at least I don't think I do. But I've been waking up outside or somewhere in the mansion every night, it's like, my body just wants to get away form here. Well at least I was sleep walking until the night of the fire, since then I've been waking up in my bed."  
"That's very peculiar." Robert raised an eyebrow and Johnny shrugged.  
"My dad once told me that he seemed to have a knack at knowing when something bad was about to happen. He told me he used to have nightmares for a whole week until one night the house was robbed, they might not have caught the thief if he hadn't woken up screaming from his nightmare. Maybe I've inherited it or something."  
"I've never heard of anyone who could do something so peculiar like that before."  
"Well, Enrique being able to guess a girl's bra size upon just seeing her is weird, so why can't I have a weird ability?" Johnny smirked.  
"Well, I suppose that is strange too." Robert sighed. "Would you please continue to tell me what happened on the night of the fire?"  
"Well, I woke up outside on the steps at the front of the castle and I saw smoke rising. I went to check it out and got a little lost in the flames...I can't help it, fire just seems to hypnotise me!" Johnny pouted.  
"You did appear a little out of it when we found you."

Johnny just stared at him.

"Are we done now?"  
"I suppose, I guess I should leave the investigation for now...I need to sleep on my decision upon who may be the culprit."

Johnny's eyes widened and then he raised an eyebrow.

"You don't believe me do you!"  
"I don't know, that is why I am going to sleep on it and think about all the information I have gathered so far."  
"Well, I AM telling the truth! It's not FAIR! Since it was a FIRE it just would HAVE to be ME wouldn't it! Since I have a fire Bit-Beast and some fascination with fire, OH and I used to STEAL things in order to BURN them! Let's not forget that!  
Why don't I just go to jail NOW! Save you the trouble of sleeping on it! Not like you were gonna accuse someone ELSE anyway!" Johnny shouted.  
"Johnny please calm down, getting angry just puts you in a worse situation. It makes it seem more likely that you ARE the culprit." Robert told him and Johnny gasped, widening his eyes.  
"I don't care anymore because I KNOW you're gonna accuse me, it's so obvious! Whoever REALLY did this knows me too well, in other words, I think one of you three must've done it!" Johnny glared at Robert before stomping out of the kitchen and going to his bedroom.

Robert sighed, Johnny was making the situation much more difficult for himself, but he knew if Johnny really WAS the culprit, wouldn't he have just confessed just then...Or did he?

* * *

Enrique looked towards the kitchen door as he heard Johnny shouting.

"He sure is noisy, isn't he?" Enrique sighed, Johnny always ruined the peace and quiet with his shouting.  
"He sure is." Oliver agreed, smirking as he stared at his drawing.

Enrique looked over at his friend, noticing the smirk.

"What are you so happy about Oli?" He asked, confused.  
"Oh, I'm just happy that this'll all be over soon!" Oliver smiled gently.  
"Oh, I see..." Enrique scrunched his face, he didn't quite get what Oliver meant, so he changed the subject. "What are you drawing."

Oliver showed him the picture.

"It's you, me and Robert standing together happily in front of this mansion." Oliver told him.  
"It's really good...But why is Johnny not in it?" Enrique raised an eyebrow.

Oliver's eyes seemed to temporarily widen.

"Um, I...I just didn't want him uglying up the picture that's all!" Oliver stuttered.

Enrique smiled and chuckled.

"I see, makes perfect sense to me!"

Oliver smiled, his expression calm again. As he heard Johnny stomp out of the kitchen and up the stairs, Oliver's smile turned into a smirk again. He knew that the mystery of the fire was all going to be over soon.

* * *

I actually know a guy who can tell what a girl's bra size is... -_-' Also Kyousuke Imadori from School Rumble can also do this and he reminds me of Enri, being a womaniser and a perve, (and I think they look similar...Well season 3/manga style Enri) so why not have Enri being able to tell a girl's size? ^_^'

Phew! Thank you to everyone who has read, reviewed, faved and alerted this fic so far! I wasn't really sure if I was ever gonna go far with this fic, (in other words get it completed) but I plan to end it during the next chapter. XD! Although, I do have a slight problem...I'm not sure what will happen to the culprit. -_-' It's a 'to be or not to be' forgiven thing I guess. Oh well, when I get to writing the very end, I'll probably think up what'll happen to 'em. I assure you though, the culprit shall be revealed very soon...Well it should be in the next chapter anyway! XD!


	7. Oliver's Side Of The Story And Ideas

I know I said I would conclude the story in this chapter, but I've decided to split the final chapter into two since it's quite long. I'll have the final chapter up a little later when I've finished it, since I want to end this story on my birthday. XD!

* * *

After Robert watched Johnny storm out of the kitchen, he decided to join Oliver and Enrique on the sofa in the living room.

"Hey Robert." Enrique smiled. "What happened in there?"  
"I was just questioning him...About the fire." Robert sighed.  
"Just so ya know, I was completely a victim in all of this...I'm not so stupid as to endanger myself so that I could get at Johnny!" Enrique put up his as if to surrender.  
"I'm aware of that Enrique, that is why I've decided to sleep on it, since I can't quite solve this case yet."

Enrique nodded.

"Now if you'll excuse me, I think I'll have a little walk around the mansion." Robert got up, in reality he was going to check the recording, in case he did actually miss anything after he left to check on Oliver.

Oliver sighed as he rested down his pencil.

"Is everything ok Oliver?" Enrique asked.  
"Yeah, it's just...I was wondering what else does Robert need to solve the case? To me, it clearly and obviously IS Johnny."  
"It sure looks that way...But Robert probably wants to make sure that there is no way that either of us did it." Enrique smiled gently.  
"What could possibly suggest that I had anything to do with this! Enri! I'd never hurt you and you KNOW that! I couldn't even hurt a FLY!" Oliver panicked.  
"I know, I know! But any good detective suspects everyone right? Robbie probably does have no reason to link you to the fire anyway!" Enrique chuckled as Oliver pouted at him.  
"Don't worry me like that Enrique..."  
"Hey, I'm sorry! How about I get us a couple of ice-creams from the fridge?" Enrique smiled, trying to cheer Oliver up.  
"Fine..."

* * *

Robert sighed, as he expected, nothing significant happened once he left to go and see Oliver. All that happened was that Enrique and Johnny got crazy ideas in their heads and decided to see Robert as the culprit, now Robert could understand the way the acted once they entered the kitchen.

* * *

Johnny was sulking on his bed. No one believed him, he KNEW he didn't do it. Well, at least he THOUGHT he had nothing to do with it...

"It's not possible...That I made the fire while I was sleep walking right?" He asked himself.

But of course, it still seemed strange, lighting a fire in sleep is one thing, but putting Enrique out of everyone in the castle in the middle of it seemed too much for Johnny to have done it while sleep walking. At least that's what he told himself.

* * *

Robert woke up and headed downstairs for breakfast, Oliver was there before him, sat at the table already eating some croissants.

"Guten morgen Oliver." Robert greeted.  
"Bonjour Robert." Oliver replied.

After finishing their morning meal, there was still no (as expected) sight of Enrique or Johnny.

"Oliver, the doctor said that Enrique inhaled on a little smoke and was asleep before and during the whole course of the fire, correct?" Robert asked.  
"Yeah, which means he definitely couldn't have done it right?" Oliver looked at him, determined.  
"Yes and Johnny appears to be certain that he is innocent."  
"Robert. It MUST be him! If it's not Enrique, who else COULD it be!" Oliver told him as Robert stared at the greenette.  
"Oliver, why did you not go and check and see if anyone was in the fire before you went to wake everyone up?"  
"I don't know...It was an instinct?" Oliver raised an eyebrow. "Robert, it wasn't me!"  
"I have to make sure that who I believe is the culprit is in fact the one who started the fire."

Oliver nodded.

"So you KNOW it's not me." He mumbled.  
"Oliver? Do you KNOW how the fire was created?" Robert questioned.  
"Wasn't it the oven that caught on fire? Or actually it could've been the hob on top of the oven, the flames probably caught on something."  
"I see." Robert closed his eyes.

* * *

After lunchtime, when Robert was on his own pondering upon the mystery, Johnny approached him.

"Robert..." Johnny sighed.  
"Yes?" Robert raised an eyebrow.  
"Is it possible...To have made a fire while sleep walking?" Johnny asked, a depressed expression on his face and matching tone in his voice.  
"I guess it could be possible." Robert told him.  
"So maybe I did do it...While sleep walking...I'm sorry Robert." Johnny sighed, looking at the ground.  
"There is no need to apologise Johnny."  
"Huh?" Johnny gasped and looked at Robert, his eyes widened.  
"You will see, I plan to tell you all my conclusion soon." Robert had a small smirk on his face.  
"Oh? Well, see you later." Johnny said, with a confused expression and then left.


	8. Robert's Conclusion

Finally the last chapter! XD! Finished on my birthday as well! XD! This chapter became really big, but I really couldn't divide this. Thank you to all who have reviewed, faved and put on alert! I hope you enjoy the final chapter! XD!

* * *

In the middle of the afternoon Robert called his teammates into the dining room, he was ready to reveal who he believed to be the culprit. Robert sat at one side of the table while Oliver, Enrique and Johnny all sat together on the opposite side.

"It was quite difficult to solve this case. One person seemed quite obvious, but that made me suspicious because he was too obvious and I was sure that even he was smart enough to make himself look innocent. Then again, it could've been reverse psychology and said person wanted me to think that he was so obvious that it couldn't be him when it clearly was him. So of course, I had to make sure whether or not my other two suspects were the culprit. Just because a person in a crime is a victim, it doesn't cross them out as a suspect because this of course could've been a setup. The main suspect and the victim are known to not get along at all, so it could've been an easy, yet risking setup. But the third suspect, the most innocent and seemingly unrelated to the incident, is very close to the victim and has shown such a hatred for the main suspect during the whole investigation." Robert lectured.  
"Ya know Rob, you can use our names." Enrique sighed, wanting to fall asleep.  
"I am aware of that, may I please continue?"  
"Yeah sure." Enrique sighed.  
"Well, Enrique, the victim, was asleep before and during the fire and I do not believe that he could've fallen asleep on the kitchen floor. I know Enrique could've wanted to set Johnny up, due to a mutual dislike of each other, but Enrique admitted himself that he wouldn't do such a thing as the fire."  
"So you just took his word for it!" Johnny growled.  
"As well as I know Enrique, he wouldn't do something THAT uncouth."  
"So are you saying I'm innocent!" Enrique's grinned.  
"Yes. Now Johnny, he was the main suspect in all of this due to it appearing to be obviously him. He has a fascination with fire and also has a record of being an arsonist. But when he finally told me the 'truth' about what he did on the night of the fire, he told me an 'interesting' about his father, so I called Mr. McGregor."  
"WHAT! You called my dad! Why!" Johnny gasped.  
"I wanted to confirm your story."  
"But Johnny could've told him to TELL him that what he told you is true!" Oliver cried.  
"Oliver, I checked and there have been no phone calls out of this place. Also, I would believe that Mr. McGregor would not agree to lie about something like that."  
"Are you sure?" Oliver looked tearful.  
"I am certain. I believe that Johnny would not try to kill Enrique or be stupid enough to endanger him that much. Of course, Johnathon would try to scare Enrique, but he would make Enrique scared of him not just scared and paranoid that someone is after him."  
"So are you saying that both me and Johnny-Boy here are innocent?" Enrique asked and Robert nodded. "So then that means...No? Robert, you must've got it wrong! It can't been him, so it must've been YOU!"  
"Enrique, I apologise, but yes I do believe Oliver is the culprit here."  
"But how!" Johnny raised an eyebrow and they both looked at a tearful, scared Oliver expectantly.  
"Oliver has wanted me to conclude that it was Johnny the whole time. He knows that Johnny dislikes Enrique and enjoys fire, so putting Enrique in the middle of one would make Johnny so obvious. Being the worried friend made him seem innocent, but one could also see it as guilt. Oliver told me he woke up due to being able to smell smoke. Now as a light sleeper myself, I know that if it was possible, I too would've woken up. I myself should've been able to wake up sometime during the time Oliver took to get out of the bed, see smoke from the kitchen and run to my room. Also, Enrique and Johnny could not have known how to create a fire via the oven because only Oliver has ever used it and I remember many a time where they have asked for help when using it. I doubt they would've been able to make a fire really."  
"But Robert? How could Oliver have dragged my sleeping body into the kitchen?" Enrique asked.  
"Ah, well you are quite a heavy sleeper and I know that Oliver is stronger than he looks. He could've carried you as easily as Johnny or even I really."  
"Seriously? Wow Oli, how did I not know this?" Enrique's eyes widened.  
"You probably just didn't pay enough attention to how heavy the objects I was lifting were." Oliver sighed, looking at his lap.  
"So case solved right? We can all get on with our lives!" Enrique grinned at Robert, but was met with a frowning face.  
"Not quite, what I want to know is, why Oliver. Why DID you do such a reckless thing?" Robert asked.  
"Because of Johnny...He doesn't DESERVE to be here." Oliver sighed as Johnny glared at him.  
"What do you mean by that!" The Scotsman spat.  
"Just look at yourself! That horrible hobo look and you smell, I doubt you take showers! You don't have ANY manners and have dirty clothes. You're nothing LIKE us! You're the opposite! You don't even have as much MONEY as the rest of us, since your parents won't let you anywhere NEAR your inheritance...I guess it's NO WONDER you look so poor." Oliver whined, making the other three boys eyes widen in disbelief.  
"Oliver, my parents have good reason to not let me have my inheritance yet and Robert's the only one who has all he was to inherit since he's eighteen. Enrique shouldn't really be allowed to tap into his inheritance either."  
"Hey! What's that supposed to mean!" Enrique shouted.  
"Because you waste money on your 'lady friends'." Robert glared. "Johnny, you can continue."  
"Uh, yeah. I don't WANT to be like all of you, especially Enrique because I want to be me and I DON'T look like a hobo I look tough!"  
"If that's supposed to be 'tough,' I really DO wonder what a hobo is supposed to look like!" Enrique grinned.  
"Enrique, stop this interruption immediately! This is NOT your time to speak, it is Johnathon's so please quieten down!" Robert snapped.  
"I do take showers and I so what if I wear the same clothes a few days in a row! Enrique lacks in manners too!" Johnny then turned away from Oliver, folding his arms and glared at the wall while leaning into his seat.

Oliver just glared at Johnny.

"At least Enrique is NICER than you and knows how to treat people with respect."  
"I DO treat people with respect, if they deserve it!" Johnny growled, glancing at Oliver.  
"Just go back to your cave already!" Oliver squealed, almost crying.  
"Oliver." Enrique stared at the greenette with a serious expression.  
"This is not the time for harsh words." Robert sighed.

Enrique looked over at Robert and then looked at Oliver who looked at him expectantly.

"Why did you put me in danger?"

Oliver's eyes widened.

"Enrique! I'm so sorry! B-but I KNEW they'd rescue you in time! I KNEW it! A-although I was worried that they wouldn't! Oh Enrique! You're perfectly fine though, right! I never meant to hurt you! I really didn't!"  
"But you did..." Enrique said quietly in a low, dark tone.  
"H-huh!" Oliver hiccuped.  
"You hurt me, Oliver. You're my best friend...Yet you put me in a life-threatening situation and made me believe it was Johnny who did it. You've been lying to me and pretended like you knew nothing about the fire when you were behind it all along. You even tried to damage part of Robert's property and framing Johnny for attempted murder, which is just WRONG! Oliver, I thought I KNEW you! But now, I don't know if I could trust you ever again..."  
"En...Enrique! I'm so, so SORRY! I did this ALL for you!" Oliver cried.  
"All for me?" Enrique gasped, his eyes widening.  
"Yes! Johnny is AWFUL to you! He beats you up and you two are ALWAYS arguing! Everything would be much more happier if he wasn't around and I KNOW you agree! I KNOW you don't like him and I doubt Robert can stand him either. So I thought you two could understand!"  
"Johnny can be a bother at times, but he is a valuable member of this team and our families bonds have been strong for hundreds of years, to cut him out of our lives because he is...Different to us would be an incorrect action to take. Oliver, wouldn't you be upset if we decided that we'd exclude you because of your differences to us, you know now we may HAVE to exclude you because you are seen as untrustworthy." Robert said.  
"Robert! Please don't do this! I only did what I thought would help benefit us! Please don't do this to me!" Oliver panicked.  
"I don't know what do about this, I really should go to the police. Oliver, you could have really hurt Enrique, he could've died." Robert told him.  
"Robert...Don't do that. We know he didn't mean to. I know he didn't mean to. Oliver could never murder someone, especially someone so close to him, like me."  
"But he could put them in serious danger!" Johnny stared at Enrique.  
"I guess..." Enrique sighed, Johnny was right.  
"But I only did that because I thought it was necessary. I only did it to frame Johnny, so I ended up doing something..." Oliver paused and then audibly whispered. "You wouldn't expect me to."

Enrique gave Oliver a weak smile, although it was unseen by the greenette because he was looking at his feet. Johnny glared at Oliver, but then it started to weaken and he sighed.

"You need help." Was all Johnny spoke, which made Oliver gasp and stare at him with wide, teary eyes.  
"W-what!" Oliver stuttered.  
"The Oliver that everyone else knows would never do something so crazy. The old Oliver was kind and caring and would never do such things. Sure, he could be a little bitchy at times and may say a mean comment or two but that's usually due to him backing up Enrique. And we all knew that the old Oliver cared about Enrique very much since the two of them are best friends, of course Enrique cared about him too."

Enrique nodded at this, Johnny was once again right no matter how much the blonde hated to admit it.

"Oliver, I hate this, but Johnny's kinda right. You've changed, it's like I don't know you anymore." Enrique frowned, Oliver made a hurt face.  
"Enrique, I did this for you...Johnny makes you unhappy and hurts you! He's just a nuisance to us all! I just wanted what's best for you, best for us!"

Enrique shook his head and Oliver looked shocked.

"No Oli, you didn't. Sometimes arguing with Johnny...Is kinda fun, he helps me get out any frustration I have bottled up. It's not like he argues with me ALL the time, sometimes he'll play chess with Robert or something. When I'm sad, he knows to leave me alone, well most of the time. But there is no way that Johnny leaving will be for the best."

All eyes widened on Enrique, no one ever thought he'd say that especially since in one argument Enrique told Johnny that him leaving the team would be the best thing ever. But now it was clear that Enrique didn't really mean it as the blonde was being so unusually serious.

"I know Robert would agree with me." Enrique turned to stare at Robert.  
"It is true that Johnny is a valuable member of the Majestics, him not being part of it would just not seem quite right." Robert agreed.  
"If Johnny went to another team, it wouldn't seem right. Even if it was the Blitzkrieg Boys, Johnny'd look like he would be able to fit in, but in the end he wouldn't at all. None of us would fit in another team." Enrique smirked.  
"In a way we all compliment each other." Robert nodded.  
"It's funny how you're mentioning our little 'team' since Johnny was the one who wanted nothing to do with one in the first place while the rest of us were at least a little willing to try it." Oliver had a smug smirk on his face and folded his arms.  
"That is true, but even when we are not being a beyblading team and just four individuals that get along, well almost, to be close to another group of people just seems a little strange. To not see each other on a regular basis doesn't seem right." Robert sighed.  
"So I'm guessing you're not going to the police about Oliver? Or even throw him out of the team and our lives? Well you two's lives anyway." Enrique looked at Robert with a determined face.  
"I do believe that I may not...But Oliver still needs to face consequences and maybe see someone about his problems."  
"So you agree with Johnny, that I need help." Oliver sighed.  
"Yes Oliver, we cannot allow the risk of something like this happening again. If it does, well I may have to force you leave us. I think that cooking our meals and helping out the maids with thier cleaning excetera may be a swell punishment. Also, you need to fix the area of the kitchen that was burnt."

Oliver squeezed himself and Enrique put an arm around his shoulder.

"It'll be alright Oliver. Once you're better and done your punishment, everything will be back to normal."  
"Will all of you be here while I finish fixing the kitchen?" Oliver whispered, a few tears going down his cheek.  
"Sure, I doubt Robbie'll let you be here on your own and I'll stick with you!" Enrique smiled and Robert nodded.  
"Oh Enrique! What would I do without a friend like you!" Oliver cried, hugging Enrique and burying his head into his chest.  
"I don't know Oli...I don't know." Enrique hugged Oliver back.

The greenette cried, he couldn't stop as Enrique held him, hugging him and stroking his hair. Enrique knew exactly how to comfort him, but of course the blonde had a lot of experience with his girlfriends and Oliver was quite feminine. Robert and Johnny watched for a few moments, until Robert moved around the table towards the other three and Johnny looked at the oldest boy.

"I guess all he needed to do was let it all out." Johnny frowned and Robert nodded.

Robert put a hand on Oliver's shoulder, who looked at the German with wide teary eyes.

"Everything will be alright." Was all Robert said and Oliver nodded and continued to cry into Enrique's chest.

* * *

Yes, Johnny was NOT the culprit...That would've been too obvious. I hope I surprised most of you! XD! The ending was really sad, I don't know how it came about but I just wrote and wrote and well Oli is a fragile child so he would be. He's kinda happy that everyone isn't exactly mad and seem to have kinda forgiven him, even Johnny. :) So it's kinda a happy ending, in a way. I really am glad I was able to finish this, since it turned out quite interestingly. XD!


End file.
